The three Musketeers
by sonellen
Summary: FIRST EVER FANFIC THAT HAS SONIC, L AND KAKASHI!        lol pls COMMENT!


**Kakashi, sonic and L**

Just a blur of blue rushed through busy city. Papers blew up in the air and stunned pedestrians stopped as the blue streak flashed through. There was a craze as all the people stopped and wondered what had just hit them. But watching from the highest skyscraper in the heart of Centre Square was the greatest detective. He has solved each and every one of his cases.  
'Hey Riuuzaki! Guess what! Like O.M.G. MASTER JIRAIYA'S NEW BOOK CAME OUT, AND HE GAVE ME THE FIRST COPY! WOOO! Its good to have connections with your favourite author, you know what I mean?' Kakashi happily yells.  
'Yes, yes Kakashi, I do know what you mean…. its like me being good friends with my favourite cake maker. Ooh that just got me thinking, I really feel like sponge cake right now….' Riuuzaki trails off.  
Kakashi and Riuuzaki turned their heads at the main door of the office, where they could hear laughing. Then the door opened and a voice appeared.  
'Hey guys, missed me?' Sonic winked.  
'Show off.' Riuuzaki exclaimed.  
'Aww, you know you love me.' Sonic said.  
'Yes indeed, oh did I tell you Sonic, I left some cake for you on your desk when you were on one of your missions to save the world again. I felt sorry that while Kakashi and I were celebrating one of our victories you missed out on some delicious cake. It was quite splendid.' Riuuzaki said.  
'Mmhmm, I'm sure it was.' Sonic said.  
'Can you guys be quiet, it's really hard to read with you guys talking in the background.' Kakashi said.  
Then suddenly his screen turned on and familiar voices played.  
'Oh Watori, where did you hear that story from? It's the funniest thing I've heard all day! Lady Tsunade said.  
'You know, if you guys are going to keep talking…im going to go get some more marshmallows.' Riuuzaki said  
'Sorry guys, as you know you know there has been a suicide in Tokyo but my sources say that this was no suicide, but a murder. The police are telling the press that this was suicide so I would like you to keep this confidential.' Said Lady Tsunade.  
'Never fear, Sonic is here!' he bellowed.  
' Yes sonic, I'm sure. I have my ANBU black ops working on another case so this is up to you guys.' Said Tsunade.  
'Yes Milady.' The three of them said in unison.  
'Watori, do you have anything else to add?' Tsunade said.  
'Yes there is something actually, Sonic congratulations on your defeat against Dr. Eggman. Sincerely Amy Rose.' Watori read off a card.  
'Oh crud.' Sonic sighed.  
'Oh well I guess we should get going then. I think Sonic already left; I'll use my transportation jutsu to get to the scene. That way I wont have to keep him waiting. Riuuzaki how long will you be? Not that I mind waiting, I'm just worried about Sonic. He gets frustrated pretty easily.' Kakashi said.  
'Don't worry about me, I'm going to finish this packet of marshmallows then I'll catch a taxi.' Riuuzaki said.  
'Ok then, bye.'  
Then Kakashi disappeared, leaving Riuuzaki in the office alone.  
An hour later Riuuzaki appeared at the scene and he waved to Sonic.  
'Hey Sonic!' Riuuzaki said happily 'how's it going?'  
'I thought Kakashi used it transportation jutsu. He should have got here like a second after I got here of course.' Sonic said.  
'Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I saw an old lady struggling to carry her shopping bags, so being the helpful guy I am, I carried the bags home for her.' Kakashi said.  
'Oh man' Sonic sighed.  
'Hmm well, interesting story Kakashi. What happened next?' Riuuzaki asked.  
'There's no time for that, we need to have a look around for evidence.' Sonic said  
'There's no need for that, my eight ninja dogs have already been sniffing around for clues and this place has been wiped clean. Which is quite impressive that my dogs couldn't pick up a scent' Kakashi said.  
Looking around they saw clearly where they were. They were in a high-rise building, a normal office on the 7th floor. There wasn't a paper out of place everything was very tidy almost to the point of obsession.  
' You'd think that there would be at least something out of place wouldn't you?' Sonic asked.  
'Yes you would, they said that they found the body in this room. The people that found the body said that he was holding a knife in his right hand didn't they?' Kakashi asked.  
'Yes, I see where you are coming from. If he did stab himself, there would be a pool of blood around this area where he fell. But there isn't, there is blood splatter along this wall here.' Riuuzaki exclaimed.  
'So, you guys are definitely sure that this was a murder and not suicide.' Sonic said  
'Yes, that is exactly what we think. I'm going to do a sealing jutsu to seal the blood for examining. There might be another persons blood in it too.' Kakashi said.  
Then thinking to himself, Riuuzaki thought that the victim was going through a tough time and that his wife had been recently killed so suicide wasn't so unpredictable. But he wouldn't have been able to make that much blood splatter by himself. Though there was no sense of struggle how could the murderer…murder? Sonic had looked through each and everyone of the security cameras in the building for something suspicious. But then again, I gave him some of my donuts that day so he might have been a bit distracted, since those donuts are particularly tasty.  
'Sonic, I would like you and Kakashi to go over those security cameras again.' He said.  
'But why, I already checked them?' Sonic asked.  
'Sonic lets look at them again, stop complaining.' Kakashi asked.  
As they made there way up to the top floor of the building Riuuzaki tapped Kakashi on the shoulder. ' I got some cake for you incase you get bored, but it can be quite distracting, so don't get distracted.' Riuuzaki smiled.  
' Yes, I'll try my hardest not to.' Kakashi said.  
Making there way up to the top floor Kakashi got a call from the lab back at the office.  
'Hello? Have you found anything?' he said  
'Yes, we have found a positive match to the blood sample that you gave us. It belongs to a man named Akane Yagame. Ill send you the details later.' Said the woman.  
'Yagame? That name sounds familiar' Kakashi said to himself.  
'Hey Sonic, have you heard the name Yagame before?' Kakashi asked.  
'Hmm, that does sound familiar. Come to think of it, it sound like a name from one of Riuuzaki's cases.' Sonic said.  
'We'll ask him later' Kakashi said.  
A couple of hours they returned to their office, Kakashi remembered to ask Riuuzaki about the Yagame dude.  
'Hey Riuuzaki, I got a call from the lab and there was a positive match.' Kakashi said  
'Well that great, but what I really want to know is if you liked the cake I got you. I haven't tried it before and I needed somebody to test it out before I tried it just in case it was terrible.' Said Riuuzaki.  
'Yes it was wonderful but I think you are missing the point. The name of the man that we found a positive match was Akane Yagame.' Said Kakashi. 


End file.
